


You know that I could use somebody

by North



Category: Actor RPF, RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 03:35:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/North/pseuds/North
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when two curious actors happen to meet up in a bar? A very cliche story full of fic-cliches' and predictable stuff, but hopefully you can enjoy this ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You know that I could use somebody

**Author's Note:**

> Comments would be really appreciated!   
> ||there is NO "Pub Don", I made it up for this||

Pub Don always has the best bands and artists, always. Kings of Leon, mothefuckers!  
This is one of the places where is very rarely annoying fans or stalking paparazzies. People are dancing and having fun. "Use somebody" is being played and the crowd loves them. I gaze through the room to see if I can avoid possible eye contacts with people I know, strangers don't really bother me, but co-actors, writers, all kinds of sister-of-laws-dauhgters-mothers-fathers-cousins, ugh. 23:00 says the clock.  
Some kind of unwritten rule keeps the fans away in this place, or at least you are one of the normal people. "Heineken." I say to the bartender. Cash changes the owner and I start choosing a table, I would prefer a table in a corner, so I could see the stage but also be alone.  
Just a couple sweeps to get the crumbles off the couch. I put the bottle to wait on the table, iPad is vibrating in its zebra-case.   
That is one of the things why I love it so much, all the cases and customizations you can get for it. I plug on my ear-buds and let everything shut down a bit, while scrolling through my ebooks. I sort of, accidentally, bought a few more this morning. The club is full of people with no faces, personalities. They are just shadows for me.  
I reach for the bottle.  
Taste of the cold beer drifts in my mouth, oh yes. This I like.  
My thoughts wont stay on the book, Stieg Larsson is not interesting enough to keep my eyes on the screen, I guess. Or maybe it doesn't have enough sex. 

The word pulls chills on my whole bloody back, and I shiver a bit. From the corner of my eye I notice a figure approaching me. I see a green bottle land next to mine, but the character behind it freezes. "Do you mind if I sit down?" a rough, liquorishy voice asks, and with no thoughts on my mind, I nod. Carefully I leer at him, while he takes a good look at the stage where Kings of Leon is preparing for encore. The man next to me claps among with others in the crowd, and a smile brightens his face behind a very light goatee. Suddenly I see his face on movie posters in my head, SWAT, 28 Weeks Later, The hurt Locker. Oh damn. I close my mouth, which I don't recall opening, and pull out my earbuds.   
"Jeremy Renner?"  
He looks a bit scared, "Yeah." and smiles a bit. "And I guess it's needless to say that I recognize you."  
We shake hands and I close the iPad. "Glad to meet you. I liked the Hurt Locker a bunch."  
Jeremy smirks and thanks me.  
Awkward silence is the worst, but breaking it seems a bit rude.   
After a beer, oh well, two.  
Nah. Like a dozen of beers our conversation started going.  
Jeremy had a bit of a bruise on his cheek after he dived after a glass bottle the waitress had accidentally dropped off the table. We both jiggle from laughter.  
I swipe my hand on the bruise and he flinches a couple inches away from my hand. "Sorry, I'm not that good in social life." he explains with a bit of a nervous laughter. I nod and sip more beer. It sizzles on my taste buds. My eyelids are trying to close my view. Talking might keep me awake.  
"It's okay. I rarely have time to hang out with people nowadays, so thank you for sitting here with me. I -" his eyes are like seawater. They have no stable colour in them, every time I glance at them, they seem to have changed their colour. And they are big. His face is round and friendly looking.   
"..you..?" he asks and we share smiles. I continue the sentence: "I, I-, I guess I'd have to leave soon. The clock is getting near midnight."  
"Oh of course, yes, yes." he gets up to give space for me. I tighten my scarf and close my jacket while dialing a number for taxi.  
"It was nice to meet you." Jeremy says while we shake hands. I get his number on my phone and we promise to stay in contact, and after more awkward silence, I leave the place with a frown on my face. Taxi should arrive soon. Dumb me. Darn.  
Closed taxi door makes a warm noise, I also like the leather bench. I wonder how many people have sat on this spot, and what KIND of people.  
My thoughts are disturbed by knocking on the window. Jeremy presses his nose against the window and shouts something. After opening the door, I see a flash of leather jacket swinging by me.  
Jeremy, now next to me, hands my iPad for me. I sigh a thanks to him.  
"As you managed to sit here, would you come over?" I say as I slip the ipad in its case.  
He thinks for a while, and for a split second I'm afraid of getting scorned. But he licks his lips and nods instead.  
"We could bop couple more beers and maybe watch a film or something." I suggest, thinking about something completely different tho..  
"Sounds quite nice.. I'm staying at hotel for couple days now, I'm supposed to meet my babes tomorrow."  
"Babes?"  
"My girlfriend Sonni and my daughter Ava."  
Speaking of families, I should get something for Ellas' birthday..  
I wink at him, and get another smirk for answer.  
Taxi driver coughs, I name the address to him.  
The streetlights are hypnotic, when they pass the car in line. They make me close my eyes, just for a while.. I carefully bend my head back, to lean on the bench backrest. The car hums around me, the sound is very soothing and I feel myself sinking..  
Warm hand pets my head. "Hey, Daniel, we're home." It's been a while since someone woke me up like this. Too bad we just met. If I had seen him before, when I was younger, Jeremy Renner would've been my crush. The driver coughs again, and once more, cash changes the owner and everyone is happy.

-

"What would you like?" I ask, looking through the fridge.  
"You don't happen to have any whiskey? I prefer it over beer any time." I hear a voice from the couch. I guess I do. "Actually yes, uh, just Jack Daniels' tho. But uhm, you want it on the rocks?"  
"It should do better than fine. Yeah." I give the whiskey to him, he suddenly starts mumbling.  
"Just.. to be sure, are we.. I mean not that I would be gay or anything, but, are we going to do stuff-"  
Bloody hell, I almost choke on my whiskey. He turns to look at me.  
Do mindreaders really exist? I try not to sound dumb, as best as I can. "That.. that may have crossed my mind this evening for couple times.." I stutter.  
More like, that thought has been distracted couple times..  
"Great." He laughs while sipping some sweet Jack Daniels'. "You know, this couch, could we do it here?" I bite my lip.  
"Lets get to it." I whisper to him and put my glass on the table. He huffs deep when I fondle his tigh.

He attacks my neck, and covers my skin with kisses. Our hands ramble on the others body, and we both stand up to get rid of the clothes, which seem to be on us pretty tough. "Fucking jeans.." he groans, unlocking his belt. Metal clicks and our jeans rustle off to the floor, his lips glide on mine. "Fucking shirt.." I grunt.  
He kicks a bunch of clothes, a leather jacket, dark jeans and a blue dress shirt away from us. His hands grab my shirt and rip it off me, one more cloth is added to the stack.  
"Lets.. lets count to three." I breath quite quickly and grope my boxers' waistline. "One." He starts and I join him.  
"Two."  
"Three."  
Two pairs of jockey shorts drop quietly on the dark oakwood floor and my eyes widen a bit.  
We both take a moment to get know each others body by simply looking, but I believe I can't control my hands, they want to gravitate onto his body.

Rennis' eyes are closed while I walk behind him, and I set my palms land on his shoulders, massaging them. Slowly, my hands fall down his back, to his buttocks.  
He sneers, his whole body wuthers and he inhales quavering. I approach him a bit, close my arms around him, rubbing my forehead in his hair. I then put my head on his shoulder, and feel the heat of his body. He turns his head to kiss my forehead.   
Then I suddenly heed to more than just my upper part of my body. I notice my hard-on is against him and take a step back. Woops, says my brain, but my body wants more.  
He turns around and gives a good look at me in a way that makes me feel rather nervous. After a smirk, he lets his thoughts out. "This is so exciting and I just feel.. unsure of all this."  
"I know." I whisper as an answer. "I've been here once -"  
"Once? Just once?" He looks sort of surprised. "Well, we will change that."  
Couple steps towards each other.  
We both reach out our right hand to give a, ahem, small hand work on each other.   
I take a step from him and he points at the couch behind me with an allusive smile.  
I lie on my back on the couch. I feel his muscles move under my hands as I grab his back.  
Our eyes share a long glance. "You look good." I whisper, and he brings his galaxy eyes very close to mine. I can see everything in them, and I believe they can see everything in me, every atom, every piece of DNA, every thought and every emotion. My skin seems to have multiplied its ability to sense, to feel.  
He pushes his nose against mine, and his fingers leave light scrapes on my skin, when he glides his right hand on my stomach. "You bally little teaser." I snarl. It makes him laugh. "That means I'm doing my job right."


End file.
